Businesses in WBBA
In the State of WBBA, there are buildings, houses , streets and districts. The State also has a number of businesses held by different people. The first business to start up in the WBBA was the STadium. Which is why it is considered as the largest and the living artifact of the WBBA. WBBA's first collective pieces of businesses involved its name around the social networks. One can find various results if they Google for Ultimate Bladers WBBA. The name of the WBBA is spread around tumblr, twitter, facebook, deviantart and a lot of other places. This gave rise to the Popularity of the Company and hence it grew bigger. The second , successful business to ever develop in not only the State of WBBA, but also the World Of Anime, was the BBA Academy of Beyblading. It started on December 2012 and Currenly has 10 Graduates. Most of them are champions now. Angemon's other, productive, business involved a beyshop which was , first, owned by Joseph Fischer. It sold beys, bey parts and various other stuffs for a certain sum of BeyCash. After Fischer left, other people starting taking control of it. Expansion of Businesses Julian built a WBBA Mall, which will not only have a beyshop, but other convenient areas. Much like a real mall. Sooner, He started building The WBBA Bank, The Powerpant, BeyFactory, Housing Hotels and lastly, The Museum. Later, after the discovery of the State, Julian built the WBBA Tower, The Underwater World and the Starfish island. These were only his sole properties Kriz in turn, made the WBBA TV Station which would broadcast TV Channels to People's homes. This was the very time when Angemon founded the Grove Street and Ocean Drive. These were the Houses and the living areas of the State of WBBA. He added one more- the Housing areas of BBA Academy. Kriz expanded his properties as he built the Vendetta Cafe Hard Rock Cafe for the WBBA State along with his own mansion and the WBBA Auditorium. Alastair even responded with a mansion of his own which is in Grove Street. This may also signify that he controls the Grove Street Gangs (His house is on the north of Ganton). Mike also created a TV Channel of his own named - RudyXO. The upcoming version will be streamed in HD. He also is going to introduce a music record owned by him and Kriz together. He also is planning to build WBBA's first official Car Showroom Santos Customs.Rudy also built the Hummingbird International Airport. The main flights travel to Carcer City, LSX, VCI and Francis International Airport. Gingka on the other hand built the Stark Tower. Much larger than the original one. Although its the place where Gingka lives, he also developed the tower into a shopping complex and residing place. Muhammad Junaid on the other hand, built the Beywood Studios, WBBA's first ever Movie Studio. He also built the Wayne Manor (Opposing Stark Tower). Other than that, he owns 1 house from each of the residential areas - WBBA Tower, Grove Street, BBA Academy,Ocean Beach (2). He also debuted the Office of MJ Inc. in the state of WBBA along with Kashif's K2B Studios. Angemon later sold the BBA Academy to MJ. List of Businesses *The Stadium - Owned by Angemon. This is where all the battles have taken place *Beywood Boulevard - A long walk way whch starts from the BeyWood Studios, gets divided into highways and ends at the Stadium. Along the way, pedestrians come across the WBBA Tower, Stark Tower and Wayne Manor. The walkway was built by Angemon. *MJ Inc. Office - Owned by Muhammad Junaid. *K2B Studios - Owned by Kashif Bhatti *V Cafe - A Cafe owned by Andrew V *The Four Dragons Casino - A Gambling place owned by both MJ and Kashif *V-Rock Hotel and Casino - A 6 STorey Hotel suites with attached pool. It also has a bar and other facilities inside *Rudy Customs - Alastair's Car Showroom and Car Modification hall. *Mercer Park - A large barren park. Ideal for children. *Xtreme Renegade and Rudy Records - Recording studio owned by Kriz and Alastair *Beywood Studios - Owned by Muhammad Junaid. Official WBBA's Film Making Studios *WBBA Hospital - WBBA's Private hospital opened by Julian Konzern. *WBBA Police Station - Openened by Julian Konzern. *WBBA Auditorium - Kriz's Auditorium for Cultural Performances. *WBBA Power Plant - Offers Powersupply to the entire state of WBBA. *Stark Tower - Business Tower owned by Gingka *Wayne Manor - Property and mansion owned by MJ *The Malibu Club - WBBA's Only Night Club owned by both Alastair and MJ *Rudy's Mansion - Ritvick's Private Mansion in Grove Street. *WBBA Bank Building - 2 Banks Built by Angemon and JUlian *WBBA Tower- Tallest Tower in the State. Opened by Julian. Gingka owns one of the suites. *Leaf Links Island - Built by Julian. The size of the island is strikingly similar to the top part of Dragoon *BeyParts Factory - Built by Julian. Manufactures parts for Bey customizations. *BeyStadium - 4 in total. Owned by Julian. *The Aquarium - Part of the Underwater world. Provides a view of the Aqua habitat. *Ventura Hotels - 4 In total. Built By Julian *Grove Street - Originally from Los Santos, this is a district of Grove Street based on the same location. It has the neighborhoods of Ganton and other well known locations. *Hummingbird International Airport- An International Airport built by Alastair *WBBA TV station- The TV Station owned by Krishendu *WBBA Museum- Recently Built Museum containing several artifacts,parts from legendary beys, Broken Beys and the Infamous WBBA History Book. *Ocean Drive - Series of Hotels and Apartments constructed on Land , reaching upto the hill until North Vines Driveway and Bedford Highway. *Vice Beach- A district from Vice City , it is a wide open area with palm trees and west winds blowing. Ideal place for vacation *Underwater World - A recently built Underwater residential area by JUlian. *BBA Academy of Beyblading- The most successful Anime School in the Anime World. *WBBA Mall - The first ever WBBA mall in the State of WBBA. * Sprunk - Leading soft drink company . * Cheery Poppers - Owned by Soham , is main Ice Cream that is manufactured in UB state Category:Businesses Category:State of WBBA Category:Browse Category:WBBA Shop Owners